


Angel

by xammx



Series: Skarsgård Shots, Smut & Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF, IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: Working in Hollywood, you swore you'd never date a celebrity...that is until you met a Skarsgård brother. They say word gets around fast in Los Angeles and what better way to go public with your relationship to Bill then during a red carpet premiere?The first of many Bill Skarsgård works to come.





	Angel

Being a production assistant had to be one of the most challenging jobs you’d ever worked in your life. Although ultimately rewarding, being a PA consisted of running personal errands, attending meetings and handling whatever tasks were delegated to you on the film set. The job itself wasn’t glamorous, but you were damn good at it, and soon enough you’d work your way up the ladder. While on sets, you had met plenty of actors, but you always maintained a professional relationship between yourself and them. You had been propositioned a few times by some of Hollywood’s most famous stars, but you respectfully declined their advances. Truthfully, you could never really see yourself being with any of them romantically. That is of course until you met a Skarsgård brother.

Bill’s whole character differed from anyone else you had met before. He was calm by nature, slightly odd and darkly captivating. He always spoke eloquently, conveying his every thought into beautifully crafted sentences and yet never giving too much of himself away. It made him all the more interesting, and it intrigued you like never before. Bill didn’t care for subtly. He always made it very clear he was looking at you when you were on set. You would be mid-conversation with the director when you’d catch Bill’s gaze from across the room, with him having no shame of being caught. One thing you knew for sure was that you rather liked how it felt when he watched you. Unlike his castmates, Bill never really seemed to need anything from you, and you hadn’t uttered more than a few words to each other throughout the entire filming process. It wasn’t until the film’s wrap party that you had your first real conversation with Bill when he approached you with an extra glass of champagne. The two of you could barely recall the topic of conversation from that night, but you both remember how it ended; with him between your legs as you straddled your apartment's kitchen countertop.

At first, you were sure he was just in it for the hookup, until he wasn’t. Until the one fling became many and then the hookups turned into actual dates. Bill had made it clear that he wasn't only interested in you for the sex, despite your relationship starting off as a FWB situation. You were both aware of the difficulties of maintaining a private relationship in Hollywood, but that didn’t stop the feelings from forming. It definitely didn’t stop either of you from falling for each other. Despite your best efforts to keep the relationship private, things got around fast in Los Angeles. Tabloid reporters and paparazzi persisted relentlessly for comments regarding Bill and you over the next few months. Bill was very talented at avoiding paparazzi and never answered when they pestered him. When faced with the question of his relationship status during interviews he made sure to keep your name out of it, as he respected your wish for privacy and understood it. He would mention that he was seeing someone “deeply special” and that he was very happy. It wasn’t long after that comment that the media had identified you as one of the crew members from Bill’s latest film. Press had become so crazy as the film's premiere neared and it was almost impossible for the two of you to go out in public without being spotted. It was over dinner one evening when he asked you to attend the film's premiere with him as his date. He figured since you two had become more serious as a couple, it was only appropriate for him to ask you to join him. He respected your decision regardless if you attended or not, but he cared enough about you having a choice on the matter. You chose to accept, secretly content with his asking. You had quietly begun to desire that people know about you and Bill. You wanted them to know you belonged to one another.

You had never walked a red carpet premiere before, especially not as someone’s date, but there was always a first for everything. You could feel your pulse quickening as you walked across the carpet, being extra careful not to trip over your own feet. You were nervous, to say the least, but having Bill at your side made it all bearable. You donned a ridiculously expensive outfit for the evening, borrowed from a well known high fashion brand you wouldn’t dare attempt to pronounce without butchering the name. They offered to dress you for the occasion, knowing you would be walking alongside Bill Skarsgård which in turn would guarantee them free publicity.  
A soft but strong hand placed itself on the small of your back and your nerves instantly settled. His simple touch could always bring your mind back into focus. You turned your head slightly and your eyes connected with familiar viridian orbs. He let his gaze drop to the floor and work its way back up as he drank the sight of you in. A small grin played at the corner of his lips and he leaned in close to your ear.

“You are an absolute vision in that dress.”

You could feel the blush rising from your neck to your cheeks as you did your best to regain your composure. You bit back a huge smile, placing a hand on his back to steady yourself as he led you further down the carpet and past flashing camera bulbs and reporters. The lights were blinding, and you wondered how Bill faced them for a living. He was a good sport about it, smiling and holding you tight, and he didn't protest when you leaned in for a kiss. That immediately sent the crowd into a frenzy of questions.

_“How long have you two been together?”_

_“Are we thinking about engagement?”_

_“Are the pregnancy rumours true?”_

You blinked in surprise at the last one. You and Bill were serious but definitely not expecting, and you wondered where rumours like those came from in the first place.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten such a big lunch.” You whispered jokingly to Bill, who laughed in return.

“They’re quite pesky, aren’t they?” He said back.

He made sure not to let you go for even a second, protectively keeping his hand on your back as you walked, paused and posed for pictures. You even gave into some paparazzi’s shouted request for another kiss between you and Bill, knowing it would most likely be all over the tabloids by the morning.

“I have to do at least one interview tonight, is that alright?”

He asked you as he guided his arm from the small of your back and reached down to clasp your hand in his. Regardless of the situation, Bill always cared deeply about your comfort and safety and you loved him all the more for that.

“Of course it is. I’m just happy to be alongside you.” You offered him a warm smile to which he replied by lifting your enclasped hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of your hand.

“You’re an angel.”

He gave you a small smile, one that said ‘thank you’, although you were unsure why he needed to thank you in the first place. As Bill led you towards the reporters you wondered if you had ever met a man as thoughtful and caring as him. He stopped in front of a reporter from a popular entertainment news channel, who greeted Bill animatedly. Bill smiled politely at the peppy reporter and cameraperson and nodded, his hand still latched onto yours.

“Bill Skarsgård is here with us tonight. How are you, Bill? You must be very excited to see the film.”

“Yes, very.”

You stifled a giggle. A man of many words, you thought to yourself. You watched as Bill chatted with the reporter, answering questions about the filming process and other upcoming projects he had recently signed onto. You couldn’t help but smile as you listened to him, wondering how you got so lucky. Your cheerful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the reporter saying your full name.

“How does it feel to walk the red carpet for the first time as a couple?”

The microphone was suddenly thrust in your face, causing you to freeze. You didn’t expect them to even acknowledge you, let alone ask you any questions. You glanced at Bill, his expression tense. He wasn’t smiling anymore and seemed slightly apologetic. You gave his hand a squeeze, turning to face the reporter with your best Hollywood smile.

“It’s a wonderful feeling. I’m very glad to be here supporting Bill. I’m very proud of him and the work he’s done for the film. He’s quite extraordinary, don’t you think?”

You winked at the reporter, surprising not only yourself but everyone around you. The reporter chuckled in admiration at your candour. You met Bills gaze, your cheeks heating when you saw his sexy smirk - he was impressed. The reporter spoke back to the both of you.

“Yes, I would definitely agree. Well, thank you guys so much. We hope you enjoy the rest of your evening!”

Bill nodded his thanks and you gave a little wave with your free hand. You followed him as he led you towards the doors of the theatre, ignoring the calls from other reporters and paparazzos. You could hear the heels of your shoes clicking against the floor as you followed quickly behind Bill, who seemed to be looking for something in particular.

“What’s your rush, baby?” You called to him, visibly confused as he led you away from the auditorium and down a long corridor not occupied by anyone. You were stunned at the sight of the beautiful interior inside the theatre. You couldn’t believe the luxury of this place, and you were still only in the hallway. There was money practically dripping from the walls. When he reached a corner dark enough and away from any patrolling security, he used his body to push you against the wall, gentle, though insistent. His arms came around you, and you lifted your own in response, circling his neck and drawing him closer. He didn’t need an invitation; he already possessed it. His mouth came down on yours; easing your lips apart to open to him and you graciously obliged. You inhaled his clean scent, a hint of tobacco flooding your senses and you recalled the cigarette he had before you arrived at the premiere. When he had you breathless, his lips moved down to your chin to your neck and collarbone, and then dipped further to taste the skin around your cleavage. He pulled away first, slowly shaking his head and smiling.

“Will you ever cease to amaze me?”

“I hope not.”

“How am I supposed to sit through this film when all I want at this moment is to fuck you?”

You felt your breath hitch and you stilled - _h_ o _ly fuck._ Two could play at that game.

“If I’m not mistaken Mr. Skarsgård, I believe we have plenty of time before we need to take our seats.”

You looked up at him sensually through your lashes, your fingers slipping beneath his belt and working their way to the warm skin under his waistband. His intake of breath was sharp and unexpected, he immediately knew what had to be done to satisfy both of you.

“There must be a single bathroom around here somewhere…” he muttered as he pulled you out of the corner and further down the hall. You followed him, giggling at your lover and his growing need to be inside you.

Luckily for you, he always got what he wanted.


End file.
